The Mortal Coil
by Karu-kun43
Summary: A little bit of fun with the ME universe, very into the multiplayer and thought i'd take a crack at makin a fanfic. Do enjoy


Report: Twenty two civilians, four VIPs, fifteen security personell, and two targets. First encounter, approaching from behind, human, male, one of the security, armed with Eagle heavy pistol and a combat knife, both standard issue. Detection by sound of footsteps, alerted and armed, precision strike to lower tricep of armed hand, staggered, precise lightening jabs to back of the neck. Downed, dazed, comes around with combat knife, redirection of knife to left lung, drowned in his own blood. Second encounter, first target, surrounded by armed guards, approaching from above in maintainance catwalk, smoke deployed, releases precision biotic slash, target decapitated. Confused, alerted, guards investigate corpse, disappear. Third encounter, two security personell, standard weaponry and armor, one VIP, black suit, drink in left hand. Approaching from nearby suite, strong kick into the door, one guard and VIP dazed, second guard alerted, weapon drawn, horizontal strike to weapon, guard staggered, second guard opens fire, used dazed guard for cover, biotic step to advance, kick left knee, stabbing punch to jaw, break neck. VIP escapes, not main priority, continue. Final encounter, second target heavily guarded by remaining security, approaching from adjacent room, drained shields by 33% to release as a beam, wall torn down, debris blocked the other entrances, target regains footing and punches. Precision strike to lower rib, punch loses speed, take wrist of the punch as leverage, unsheathe blade, stab directly through heart. Mission failure. IM disagrees with letting VIP escape as a witness. Disciplinary action seen as needed. Armed transport back to cell, shot with four high calibur anesthetic rounds at the front gate.

Alerted to the sound of an Atlus, second generation of enhancement, being torn. IM's voice off in the distance, rise, lean on the wall nearest bed. Sudden splatter of entrails after IM's voice, snipers deployed after securing fellow subject, armed with M13-Raptors enhanced Cerberus scopes, set to tranquilizer capabilities. First shot, direct hit, alerted, approached two centimeter slot, visual contact made with three figures, second shot, also a direct hit, center figure staggers, not subdued, two precision and synchronized shots taken, subject falls to knees, then completely unconscious. Troopers lower their guards, Snipers return to their towers, subject taken to adjacent cell, sounds of disrobing and removal of equipment. Selfish pleasure in action extremely audible, gave vocal warning, ineffective, options; biotic charge: ineffective, shields primed and at full capacity. biotic slash: no longer an option, hair shortened to less than optimal length due to previous occurrence two and a half weeks ago. Last option... commenced. Guards alerted, erotic sounds changed to sounds of an alarm, binding of the subject, and reapplication of equipment. Alerted to source's cell. Clearly audible dialogue: "what the hell happened!?" "His vitals dropped to absolute zero just now!" "Open the goddamned door!" "Wait, i forgot the file that his cell was in!" "Ugh, i'll do it, jackass." *sound of door opening* "What the hell?" "You idiot, he's completely fine!" "I could've sworn he'd just croaked right now" *door closed* "I wouldn't be surprised. With all the shi... oing on here I'm surpri... how he didn't die..." Audible dialogue faded. Groaning from adjacent cell, returned to bed for further reflection. Mission assessment... Failed due to lack of prompt response in light of previous occurrences. Sustenance served from slot in nearby wall, varren meat, overcooked, side of anesthetic supplements disguised as vitamins, eaten wholly due to disciplinary repercussion from 327 previous denials of them. Consciousness fades within 3 minutes of digestion...

Audible dialogue "Wha-what are you doing?! I came here to save you!" "You should have eaten a bullet when you had the choice." Gunshot, direct hit, assailant takes no pause for blood splatter, series of uncontrolled biotic strikes. Alerted, move to slit, female, human, subject was contained for same amount of time, attained battle-ready armor from Cerberus operative, newest generation of biotic amplifier, Rosenkrov's layered biotic shielding alignment. Nemesis class sniper apprehension, failure upon biotic shock-wave. Nemesis trajectory approaching cell door, roll backwards, less than optimal freedom of movement causes impact to connect at 43% efficiency, door shattered, restraints deactivated due to collateral damage on far side of hallway. Break free, body at peak condition due to supplement induced sleep, take cover on far side of door's hinges. Quick peek reveals subject vanishing via biotic jump, possible threat no longer a statistic. New mission parameters, take Nemesis's M-13 raptor with tranquilizer modification, four Cerberus Trooper class enter through side entrance. First encounter, alerted, two investigate break out as ordered, other two approaching to investigate Nemesis take down, armed with M-25 Hornets, standard Cerberus issue. Biotic charge, both dazed, other two alerted, takes weapon of Guard nearest to self, biotic step 45˚ to the left, one trigger pull, direct hit to both guards, both take cover. Turn, stripped guard round house, precision counter with elbow, two finger jab on attacking leg's ligament between pelvis and inner thigh, cringes due to pain. Other guard charges from opposite side, rising elbow on armed hand, lost weapon, vaulting neck snap successful. Biotic step into cover, Raptor alignment completed, four seconds of inactivity, Cerberus Troopers open fire simultaneously, first round unloaded, direct hit, guard neutralized, take cover, wait for reload. Opportunity approaches, biotic step, drag over cover, staggered, biotic palm to the solar plexus, guard neutralized. Continue. Stairway to the left taken, unguarded due to subject's escape, reach outside, fair conditions, minimal wind, subject escaping half mile away from self. Alignment of shot completed, 3 rounds left, four Nemeses flanking from tower positions. Alignment completed, first round, neutralized, position compromised, second round, neutralized, subject quickly approaching safe zone, damage taken to rib, alignment unaffected by force of impact, third round, prolonged neutralization. Sidearm cocked, unload entire clip, lethal neutralization. Primary mission assessment... successful, subject pauses after reaching safe-zone, turns, visual contact made, 4.3 seconds, figure burned into memory. Subject continues to civilian vehicle, hostile takeover, adrenaline spent, loss of consciousness...

Heart monitor's sound, distressed at first, regress into pity, restraints at biceps, wrists, thighs, ankles, and neck. Temperature lower than optimal, clothing removed, weapons sitting at opposite side of the room. Vid-comm link established, bed assumes vertical position towards IM being projected. Audible dialogue: "Do you have any idea how much money had been pumped into that body of hers? The amount of resources lost, because of both a traitor and you? Impressive feats aside, you are beginning to become a problem. And that... that is unacceptable." *pause, turns to Phantom operative removes tactical cloak* "This is your last chance, the weapons on the far side are indeed the same weapons you'd used on my own. They've been unloaded, and locked, so don't even attempt to grab them. Your mission, is to either die at the blade of this Phantom operative or survive for two minutes." *restraints released, battle stance by both Phantom and self assumed, hospital equipment regress into the ground, leaving an open battle ground. Analysis of conditions, death or survival, twenty feet length by twenty four feet width by ten feet height battle space, Phantom at peak condition given fifth generation Cerberus armor for proper assignment execution.* "Do not think it a charity when i say she will not use her phase disruptor. You as an avid user of such equipment would know it's detrimental to her barrier's integrity. The timer will chime three times, and this is when it begins. Prove that you were not a waste of resources to me, or face ill consequences." Vid-comm link broken. Activation of Phantom operative's assault procedures notified by luminosity of mass effect currents in the helmet.

Audible dialogue: "Hah, poor bastard. Put up against me, the best Phantom in this sector, with nothing but false hope in one hand and your cock in the other. I almost feel bad for taking down a pathetic prick like you, but if the boss man gives me time to stretch then i don't care where i go." *first chime, simultaneous flash of mass effect currents from Phantom* "Whatever, I kind of like you. And it's such a shame that little guy's gonna go to waste," *sigh* " so i'll make it quick. Okay, honey?" Second chime, same action done as before, acknowledgment of mission parameters completed, inhale. A pause... lasting 2.7 seconds... a single pause... Self: "I... won't lose..." Third chime, biotic step, precision strike to mandible to prevent biotic power activation, sickle kick to the head, knuckle jabs to induce paralysis, exhale. Heart rate beyond optimal frequency, hands shaking, mental integrity shaken, assume fetal position as far as possible from the former operative. Dilation of camera disturbs moment of silence, heart rate returning to normal condition, shutters open to reveal both troopers and high class civilians. Confused, startled, IM's voice returns. Audible dialogue: "As you can see, my friends, the research into human augmentation is fruitful and very, very bright. While it could use refining, this program is, as it stands, a huge leap into special forces and elite protective services." *clapping from every direction* "Put him away" mechanism closes shutters, descent commences, reached the bottom after eight minutes and twenty seconds. Analysis, modified room to be a Vid-comm terminal resistant to collateral damage of small arms, weak against biotics, quickly turn towards Phantom, monomolecular blade not equipped, escape attempt impossible. Room shaken, explosions in the distance. No possible affiliations, base rumored to be undetectable, outside of current inter-galactic government's jurisdiction... Mission assessment... successful, error, failure, error overwritten, successful, did not kill.

Four minute window attained from sudden shock, error, lack of security and surveillance equipment, detection unimportant, mechs dispatched across other sectors of the facility. Biotic step from cover to cover, no weapons in sight, appearance of life support sector, internal heat being lost, peripheral vision reveals set of doors, pause, lettering reading "Slayer, Fury, Demolisher, Shadow, Destroyer, Paladin." "Fury" door opened without force, "Demolisher" and "Destroyer" doors disabled, "Shadow" cuts to hinges, "Paladin" room reveals complete destruction by fire, covered by caution tape. "Slayer" door awaiting access, inadequate equipment, return to Phantom, high ranking officer have access to these, ping from door's speaker, open, multiple capsules, same armor, different variants, different camouflage and hues. Chose urban variant, equipment acquired, no weapons, biotic powers augmented, internal locks in play to prevent destruction of suit. Leave room, Cerberus Centurion alerted, Audible dialogue: "You! What unit are you from!? Agh, to hell with it. Come with me, we need your help. Our guys are in deep shi-" Kick out left leg, standing arm bar, kick to triceps, arm dislocated, dazed, in pain on back, biotic palm to solar plexus, neutralized. Weapons acquired: Hornet and M-96 Mattock, continue. Next room, mess hall, guards and kitchen staff leaving, second exit most likely through kitchen, error, locked, check suit, update: suit fitted with master key inside of Omni-tool, door opened, sound of rushing boots and mech mobilization. Explosions continuing, possibilities: rogue unit impossible, researchers not fitted to combat, janitorial staff automated, Alliance protocol dictates the operation as not main priority, Spectre a definite possibility. Continue. Reached outside, inverted from vantage point at the time of subject's protection, concludes the facility being comprised of four sectors or more. Visual contact on mobilized troops and mechs, explosions, both plasma and biotic, new possibility, Subject: powerful enough to defeat multiple platoons as well as heavy weaponry, inexplicable reason for returning, perhaps for... irrelevant, mission parameters changed. Advance towards Subject's location via enhanced biotic step, 4 minutes out at maximum capabilities.


End file.
